metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Vince
Vince (formerly Major Vince) was chief of security at SaintLogic, hired by President Rodzinski. He had glowing blue eyes and hid his face at all times using a black mask and a helmet that resembled a Pickelhaube Kaizer Helmet. Biography At some point prior to working at SaintLogic, Vince was a well-known mercenary who participated in countless global conflicts. When Thomas Koppelthorn took over SaintLogic's North American, Vince was charged with retaking the complex. During the incident, he learned of the test subject Harab Serap's elimination at the hands of the mercenary Snake, as well as the northern shutter being open due to Snake's earlier tampering with the security system. Vince ordered that contact be restored with his soldiers cut off at the facility's North Block to maintain security's morale, and made the recapture of SaintLogic's Metal Gear their top priority, in order to preserve its secrecy from the public. He also intended to capture Snake and his ally Venus to end any further interference from them. Vince eventually ambushed Snake and Venus at Research Block Section 2-3-E, while they were searching for Dr. Takiyama, and fought them. After he was defeated, he begged for mercy, and revealed that Takiyama was the head researcher of the EGO system, and that she had been spotted on one of the security monitors ten minutes earlier. Venus was then ordered by her superior General Wiseman to execute him after he gave them the information he needed, although alarms sounded regarding the activation of the test and the mandatory evacuation of the hangar due to a shiftover to System B. Vince realized that Koppelthorn was hijacking Metal Gear and rushed off to stop it, which also had him narrowly evading Venus's gunshot. Vince later encountered Koppelthorn with a battalion of tanks, and tried to force Koppelthorn to surrender. Koppelthorn, however, simply used Metal Gear to incinerate them. After his security forces destroyed the Patrol Bots surrounding Metal Gear's hangar, Vince contacted Rodzinski regarding the progress of the invasion. He then ordered a rescue team to be deployed for Rodzinski. Eventually, Vince managed to trap Snake and Venus via tripwire C4, and also revealed that this time he brought his forces. Eventually, he was mortally wounded from the fight. The rescue squad that he sent for Rodzinski reported in and revealed that he was leaving in a chopper. He then contacted Rodzinski and learned that he was abandoning the island and leaving the security forces and personnel to take the blame for SaintLogic's illegal activities. Taking Rodzinski's insulting last words about "taking care of themselves" to heart, he ordered the rescue team to shoot down Rodzinski's chopper, and also called for a full evacuation of the personnel. He also requested that Venus and Snake let the soldiers leave quietly, as well as warning them that while the security forces are no longer a threat to them, the Patrol Bots are a different story as they never had any control over the Bots' actions before succumbing to his wounds.Metal Gear Acid 2, Kojima Productions (2005/2006) Vince is laying against one of the walls, breathing heavily as he is dying. // Venus: So now what? You ready for more? // Vince: cough No... I think I've had enough... // Vince calls one of the soldiers. // Vince: cough It's me. // Security Forces: Major! We've located Mr. Rodzinski! He's about to leave in a chopper, sir. // Vince: Put him on. // Rodzinski: What do you want? Wait. Vince, is that you? // Vince: Mr. Rodzinski. What are you doing? // Rodzinski: I'm getting the hell off this island! // Vince: But what about Koppelthorn? // Rodzinski: You think I give a damn about that lunatic?! The ICC (International Criminal Court) has decided to carry out their investigation! My deal with those goddamn politicians was worthless! After all the money and assets I invested in this, they abandoned me at the first sign of uncertainty! The ICC is sending an investigation team to the island next week. At this point, they won't let me go even if I get them the Lucinda File. The deal is off, and now I'm facing criminal charges. If I'm tried under the Serena national judicial system, I could be executed! // Vince: ... What are you going to do? // Rodzinski: Run like hell! What other options do I have? I can't set foot in this country ever again. ...I never believed this day would come. // Vince: So you're leaving this whole mess here with us? // Rodzinski: Spare me the sad story, Vince. You're the big boys. Take care of yourselves for once! // Vince: ... // Security Forces: Awaiting your orders, sir. // Vince: Shoot the bastard down. // Security Forces: Yes, sir. // Vince: Then contact all units and order them to retreat. // Security Forces: Retreat, sir? // Vince: You heard me. Get yourself and the other guards off this island now. // Security Forces: But Major, what about you, sir? // Vince: I'll be fine. // Security Forces: Yes, sir. // Vince: Get out of here. // The screen shows the plastic explosive on the door. The light on it stops blinking. // Venus: Really? // Vince: Yes. Our work here is done. // Snake: What about Koppelthorn and Metal Gear?// Vince: They're just up ahead. I just ordered all of my men to retreat. Do me a favor and let them go quietly. // Venus: It's a deal. // Vince: But we don't have any control over the Patrol Bots... We never did. Keep an...eye out for...them... Wiseman initially intended for Venus to kill him to "put him out of his misery" afterward, although Venus pointed out that was no longer necessary as Vince had already died. Weapons Vince wielded an RPG-7 in combat, usually carrying three RPG shells on his back, and would often fire "warning shots" at his enemies. He would also be accompanied by a flock of ravens, who would circle above him and provide ammunition if he began to run low. Gallery Vince.jpg 1472873_10153526317845157_1498521288_n.jpg|Concept art. 1459919_10153526314185157_595608527_n.jpg|Concept art. Vince with blue glow (MGA2).jpg|Alternate portrait Notes and references es:Vince Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Acid 2 Category:Metal Gear Acid 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male